


Bayern Style

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: А что это у вас там происходило?





	Bayern Style

**Author's Note:**

> Обещанный сюрприз для Мариши в рамках доброго флешмоба.  
> [Видео](https://youtu.be/z6YDl1dFI5g), которое смотрит Хольгер.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— А что это у вас там происходило? — спросил Бадштубер, отвлекая расположившихся на диване в комнате отдыха Мюллера и Швайнштайгера от очередного раунда FIFA на плейстейшен.

Сидящий напротив Хольгера Гётце заинтересованно поднял взгляд со своего телефона. Бадштубер развернул ноутбук к одноклубникам. На дисплее воспроизводилось видео, сделанное во время зимнего тренировочного лагеря в Катаре. На записи Гвардиола экспрессивно размахивал руками, скакал по полю, периодически неожиданно меняя направление, и по-немецки кричал на «баварцев». Со стороны казалось, будто Пеп то ли максимально наглядно объяснял желаемую тактику или допускаемые ошибки; то ли матерился, злобно пиная мяч, на застенчиво переминающихся с ноги на ногу игроков; то ли призывал демона, потрясая книжицей в чёрной обложке; то ли делал всё это одновременно.

— О! — протянул Мюллер, бросив взгляд на экран ноутбука. — А это, друг мой, была новая секретная техника!

Он сделал многозначительную паузу, и Хольгер, оправдав его ожидания, заинтересованно подался вперёд:

— Что за техника?

Ощерившись в торжествующей и предвкушающей улыбке, Томас поднялся с дивана, вытянул руки перед собой, скрестил их в запястьях и принялся подскакивать то на одной ноге, то на другой, высоко вскидывая колени:

— Оп, оп-оп-оп, опа, Байерн-стайл!

Остановившись, Мюллер выжидающе уставился на Бадштубера. Хольгер икнул.

— Томас, ну не при детях же! — притворно возмутился Бастиан и, перегнувшись через подлокотники, демонстративно прикрыл Гётце глаза ладонью.

Бадштубер ещё раз икнул, и лицо его приняло нежный оттенок под стать алой футболке клуба.

— Да ну вас! Я же серьёзно спрашивал! — вспылил Хольгер, со стуком опуская крышку ноутбука под звонкий хохот товарищей, тут же принявшихся воодушевлённо скакать на привязчивый мотив.

Февраль, 2014


End file.
